Goodbye Giesl
"Goodbye Giesl" is a story written by Loco123456. Story There’s an unstable stretch of track near the first station on the Skarloey Railway. This is due to the uneven ground along this part of the line. Rusty and the platelayers have tried their best by carefully packing the line when the line needs fresh ballast. But this still didn’t cure the problem. “Stop taking the easy way out,” grumbledDuncan. “Why don’t you try leveling the ground instead.” “It’s not that easy,” explained Rusty. “Trees and rocks would need to be removed, which would disturb the wildlife, and there are people who don’t want nature being messed with.” “But all the same,” objected Duncan, “it’d only be a little piece of land.” A speed limit was imposed and things started to get a little better. But it caused problems for engines who were running late. “Where have you been,” demanded James. “I have passengers that need to arrive at Vicarstown and Barrow-in-Furness!” “Some sheep strayed onto the line. Then there’sa little section of our line that’s unstable,” said Peter Sam tiredly. And he told James about the situation. “The SR must be losing money if you can’t solve the problem properly,” said James as he left. Eventually the bad stretch of the line needed new ballast. The railway was closed during this period. However, it only took the platelayers two weeks to make things right. But that wasn’t the case. On the day of the railway being opened again, there was still one job left. Ballast needed to be packed between the sleepers. “PEEP! PEEP!” Whistled Peter Sam in the distance. “Step away from the line,” commanded the Foreman. Peter Sam soon came into view. He was smiling as he strolled along, but his smile went away when his wheels went over the unpacked spot of sleepers. “Whoa!” Exclaimed the Driver, who applied the brakes as Peter Sam’s trailing wheels left the rails, rolling along the sleepers. It was done at such a force that the Driver was thrown off the footplate, and fell into a bush. Eventually the rest of Peter Sam’s wheels left the rails, with the coaches following suit. The Fireman jumped clear, which was wise of her to do, for the unexpected happened next. Peter Sam became detached from the first coach, and found himself turning over, and immediately flipping upside down. “What a strange view,” said Peter Sam, confused by how it occured. “I’d rather be lying on my side!” Meanwhile the Foreman, platelayers, and Fireman were checking on the passengers. To their surprise, only five complained of shock or bruises. The only person who got the worst injuries was the Driver. Emergency services were called upon, along with a bus for the unhurt passengers. The line was yet again closed. It wasn’t until the coaches were taken away when Rusty and the workmen returned to deal with Peter Sam. “If only you landed on your side,” groaned the workmen. “Then getting you back onto the rails wouldn’t be difficult.” It was because of the accident that the Thin Controller decided at last to make the ground level. People who strongly disapproved of it constantly wrote complaints. The THin Controller would always respond with a response along the lines of “it’s being done for the safetyt of passengers.” Peter Sam was mended during the closure, in which he got a surprise. When he finally emerged from the Works looking as good as new, he noticed he had the usual cylinder-shaped funnel. “What happened to my giesl,” he asked. “The giesl was destroyed beyond repair,” explained the Inspector. “Besides, based on recent tests between you and Duncan, it’s proven that the giesl didn’t really do much aside from giving you a unique look.” “Oh dear,” sighed Peter Sam. “What will the other engines say?” He soon found out. When he came to the sheds later that morning, the others had quite fun making jokes. “Now you definitely have sat on your ‘special funnel;,” laughed Sir Handel. “Don’t bother listening to him,” said Skarloey wisely. “It was nice to have it while it lasted.” At last the railway was opened again. Peter Sam got the honour to take the first train. He met Henry at the platform. “Railway enthusiasts won’t like seeing you without your giesl. Where is it anyways?” Peter Sam told him about the accident, and why he didn’t get a new giesl. “Well, you better prepare yourself for booing, and possibly having no-one taking pictures or asking questions.” This led to Peter Sam feeling worse. He enjoyed the company of railway enthusiasts. He kept thinking about this all the way to the Top Station, where the Thin Controller was waiting. “A railway club in Crovan’s Gate has arranged for a special train this evening so they can look at our improvements to the line. I’d like you to pull it.” “Yes Sir,” agreed Peter Sam gloomily. Peter Sam returned to the sheds by 4:00 for the shed cleaners to rub him down. They finished by 6:00, in which the Firelighter came. She found it difficult in raising steam. “Stop fooling around,” she snapped. “You must be ready before 7!” Skarloey and Rusty looked at Peter Sam in surprise. “Everything alright,” asked Skarloey. “You usually aren’t hard to fire up.” “Oh, yes. Everything’s alright.” “If you say so,” said Rusty, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. At quarter to 7, the Fireman arrived, and found the Firelighter struggling to raise steam. “This is ridiculous! If Peter Sam won’t go, then we must have another engine pull the train,” said the Firelighter, as she started to put out the small amount of fire she was able to build up. “Send for someone who knows how to drive a diesel,” said Rusty. “I’ll pull the train. No offense Skarloey, but the enthusiasts would be kept waiting if your fire was lit.” “No offense taken,” smiled Skarloey. “I was thinking about you taking the train anyways.” “But you’re dirty,” noted the Firelighter. “Enthusiasts won’t mind it at all,” said Rusty cheerfully. “As long as they can chat and take pictures, they won’t mind it one bit.” So a Driver was called upon last minute to drive Rusty, who pulled out of Crovan’s Gate 11 minutes late. After the Thin Controller had sent Rusty on his way, he came to the sheds to see Peter Sam. “Peter Sam, you’re usually not an engine who makes things difficult for our staff. Explain yourself at once!” “I’m sorry Sir,” apologized Peter Sam, “but I didn’t want to upset the railway enthusiasts by not having my giesl ejector.” And he told the Thin Controller all about what Henry had said. “Peter Sam, I chose you because the railway enthusiasts asked specifically for you. They wanted pictures of you with the ‘usual funnel’ attached to you.” Peter Sam felt immediately ashamed of himself. “You’ll stay in the shed for a few days,” continued the Thin Controller. “Maybe you’ll take things less seriously when you come out again.” As the Thin Controller walked away, Peter Sam began to think about how he could improve himself, which I have no doubt that he’ll find a way. Helpful Resources *http://www.railwaysarchive.co.uk/docsummary.php?docID=2270 *http://www.railwaysarchive.co.uk/documents/BoT_CrowboroughBuxted1916.pdf (accident report) Category:Loco123456's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Writings